Dancing Rythm: A Songfic Collection
by SongMaiden
Summary: Because love can be agitated. Dancing songs combined to stories of hot romance, sex and attitude. Collection of oneshots on various pairings, all based on DDR songs. Most of them Hentai, or with touches of. Not Yaoi, not Yuri this time.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or the characters, but I wish I could own real Kurenai, Asuma, Shino and Kankuro. In fact, with only one of them I'd be happy. Oh, dreams...

**Before Reading: **Please assume that, in this specific chapter, Neji and TenTen are 15 already. All time changes in the other chapters will be advertised as well. Now, enjoy yourself.

**Sky High**

**TenTen x Neji**

_**Sky high...**_

TenTen looked at Neji. Once more, he stopped all her kunais with his Kaiten, his perfect defense. It was getting to obvious, he needed to find other ways to defend himself. That's why they were practicing, wasn't? She stood up, after had taken tall her kunais on the grass and deposited them next to a tree. She looked around, one more time. The place was very beautiful. A grass-covered small clearing on the woods, with medium trees and the sound of a small river running somewhere near them. A place only they know, a place noone would never come. A great place to practice, a great place to love.

Neji stood up too, looking at her. He definitely liked having her help in all his non-official trainings. That's right Hyuuga Hiashi was training him, but it was so much more pleasant with TenTen. Okay, he wasn't the more talkative guy ever, but he really liked her company. And he wasn't also the more romantic guy ever, but he just know that recently he showed TenTen that he had a crush on her, and he was sure she was only waiting for his move.

And now he was there, looking at his girl leaning on a tree, and slowly sitting. She looked Neji right in his eyes, with a little smile.

"C'mon, let's rest for some minutes..." she said, looking at him. He just couldn't resist none of her wishes, he couldn't refuse nothing to her. So he sat down at her side, enjoying the breeze under the tree's shadow, looking to the blue sky.

_**Born to be an angel**_

_**You will never surrender, surrender**_

"Tired already?" he asked, a little bit of irony in his voice. TenTen looked at him, an amused face. She was not the one to get hurt by his words anymore. She was more than used to them.

"No. I just want to enjoy the place, and you are welcome to join me." She smiled, and Neji only let himself smile, too. She had just some kind of trick, magic, he didn't know how to name it, but she had something that could make him agree with everything. Specially when she was smiling...

The girl took the hands to her own hair, as Neji looked amused. She was getting her hair down, and Neji was almost fascinated when she did it. He absolutely loved that dark brown hair, so soft, so silky... Her hair now fell on her shoulders, it wasn't as long as Neji's hair, but it was long enough to make the perfect frame to her delicate face. It was incredible the way her hair and eyes were the best combination he had ever seen... and he controlled himself not to just grab her shoulders and kiss her suddenly, with all his desire. No, their first kiss should be perfect. Because Neji knew he would want so much more than a kiss. He looked at her without any subtleness, but she was looked at the sky, lost in her toughts.

_**Love the only passion,**_

_**Only you make me wonder**_

_**Oh lovely heart**_

His eyes were making their way down to TenTen's neck, her tanned skin. Oh, how many times he dreamed of kissing the soft skin of her neck, how many times he got turned on only by seeing her brown waves touching delicately her neck, and wishing he could get near her, smell her hair and pass his lips through her bare shoulders. He looked down to her breasts, her medium-sized and, for him, extremely desirable breasts, that he could only had a glimpse of when he accidentaly got into her room while she was closing her baby-pink outfit. That were the breasts he wished to touch softly with his fingers, with his tongue...

Suddenly Neji realized he was being way too obvious, and if TenTen noticed it, maybe it all would be screwed up. But his eyes didn't get enough of her, he was already turned on one more time and had to look more. But this time it was the vision on her mouth, her lips curved in a simple smile. She was so adorable, so cute, so friendly, so... hot. He couldn't help thinking about the times he pleasured himself thinking of her, he was 15 now and it was completely impossible to hold down his desire. He _had_ to feel her body pressing against his, her firm legs clenched around his waist. He _wanted_ her so bad, he _needed_ to feel the relief of TenTen lying on his body after all things he wanted to do.

One of his hands were lying in the grass, the top of his fingers touching the resistant material of his teammate pants in such a imperceptible way. The boy wanted his hand to hold her thighs firmly and caress her entire body, he wanted to seduce her and give her all the pleasure she could ever feel in her life. Neji wanted to make love to her, yes, carefully and romantic at one side, but hard and violent another, he liked her enough to be romantic, but desired her enough to be almost desperate. He couldn' help himself, he wouldn't stop himself. It was time, if it wasn't now, when would it be?

Surely of what he was doing, he got close to her distracted face, their lips so close to TenTen ear. He approached her hand to her neck, preparing to make the perfect movement. And the whisper was so soft and low, just as he wanted, and his hand touched the back of her neck at the exact moment, just as he planned.

"Daydreaming again, huh?"

She turned her face to Neji's, and immediately her cheeks blushed in a bright red. He was _so_ close that their lips almost met when she turned. TenTen din't know what to say to him, to her first and still crush. That was his move, and there's nothing she could do. She only closed her eyes, waiting for the certain kiss that would happen at that moment. And Neji pulled her closer with his hand, and got the perfect kiss he wanted.

He gently pressed his lips against her soft, naturally pink lips. The two just felt this, experimenting the sensation for some seconds. To TenTen that was like heaven, and so it was to Neji. But that was only the first place in heaven he could lead her. Slowly, he parted his lips apart, and his tongue touched her lips, tracing their fine lines, waiting for something that happened moments later. She opened her lips a little, the right measure to Neji's tongue enter her untouched mouth with such a gentleness that even he didn't know he owned. The other hand of him reached her face, caressing her, as he explored the mouth of his crush slowly. TenTen passed her arms around his neck, holding him tight. That was the signal he waited to make the kiss deeper, the hands walking down across her back till her waist, pulling her closer, the kiss continuing as long as he kept the closeness.

When they parted their lips, the two got a deep breath. TenTen still had her eyes closed, and her lips open as if she still got Neji's taste on her. And she did. She carefully passed her tongue on her lips, feeling more of his taste, proving herself it was real. And Neji smiled, his grayish eyes staring at her with affection, passion, love... _desire_...

She opened her eyes with a smile, looking at Neji with passionate eyes. She bite her inferior lip, closing her eyes once again, lifting up her face to reach his, her hair falling out from her shoulders to her back, exposing her delicate neck. "More...", she moaned in a low vhisper, arching her body to the one that in minutes would be her first lover, and the only one of her life. "I want more of you, I always wanted", she added, making her lips touch Neji's.

"I'll give you everything you want", he said before kissing her with all his passion. She moaned, and held him tighter, pressing her body to his.

He wanted her, and now he knew she wanted him.

So, now, they would get what they wanted.

_**Just you can drive me crazy**_

_**And I can scream hot love and pain aih aih**_

**_Baby relight my fire_**

He kissed her first gentle, then passionate, then wild. TenTen' fingers entangled in his hair, taking out his forehead protector with fast fingers, and loosening the thin ribbon in his hair, and taking it out. Now his long black tresses felt in his face, she could feel them. She tought Neji would be so sexy at that moment, and could hardly breath with the strenght of the tought combined to the incredible kiss. It was like nothing more existed but herself, Neji and the smooth grass under their legs. And she not complained as he laid her back down on the grass, stopping the kiss, his chest pressing against her breasts. She wanted it, too.

Neji's black hair felt on her shoulders as he leaned in and his lips touched her neck. Her skin was silky as he always dreamed, he couldn't stop himself. He only kissed her neck passionately, fast, in order not to miss one second. But his tongue worked slowly when it came the time, licking every inch of her skin up to her ear. "I want you", he whispered, biting weakly her ear. He was rewarded with a moan, and that got him mad with passion. He came closer, diving his body into hers, his legs open, one in each side of TenTen's hips. He kissed her once more, before his hands started to travel around her waist. She was so perfect, but all this clothes... His hands found a way under her shirt, touchung her stomach, and going up, almost touching her breasts. Her face was lightly red, her eyes open, looking at every movement of him. That was when he got on his knees, looking right at her eyes, and slowly started to open her pink outfit.

He looked carefully as he opened every inch of her shirt, not wanting to miss anything of that body he wanted so much. He saw her thin waist, and opened it more. He wanted her shoulders, her breasts. And when he finished opening the shirt, he was more excited. TenTen sat on the grass, taking out her open outfit, and his hands reached the ties she wore under her clothes, to protect and press her breasts during training, in order to move freely without feeling uncomfortable. He lowered his body and made the ties undone, kissing and licking passionately every small bit of skin discovered in process. And when the finished with it, he was sure that would be one of the best visions of his life. TenTen, his lover, laying down in the grass, arms along her beautiful body, without any stupid clothing covering her upper body, her head turned to right, eyes closed, her face red in a sudden shyness, and a little smile of pleasure. It was too much to him, but he still needed more.

He took off his shirt too, exposing his bare chest. He sighed and smiled in antecipation, his hands moving through her body, caressing her gently, his lips touching her breasts as he always wanted to. She opened her mouth in what should have been a moan, but she only let herself moan when he touched her nipple, pressing it between his lips.

"Neji..." she sighed, and he seemed not no notice. But he heard it, and it only made him want more. He explored her breasts with ferocious hand and lips, holding, licking, pressing, biting... he wanted to hear her moan and whisper and scream his name out with passion. And in this toughts he kissed all her upper body, from her lips to her belly, making his lover arch her back in a explosion of satisfaction. His tongue passed from side to another on her waist, leaving a wet warm thrill in her body. TenTen's body was starting to get hot, it was like her blood was running faster. Neji smiled in a special pride. _He_ was doing this.

The hands of the boy unbuttoned her pants, and slid them off through her firm thighs, and them taking them off. Her white underwear was noticed by the Hyuuga guy, who was very busy with his hands pressed to her in unexpected strenght, walking across her legs, opening them a little. His head, dove in the perfection of her abdomen, lift up a little, the enough to take his hands to the underwear of his girl, taking it off as just as he did with her pants. TenTen waited passively, breathing harder and moaning with every daring move of him.

It was her first time, and she didn't know if it was Neji's too. But she didn't care. Even because his mouth was so pleasant and hot while licking the interior face of her thighs, always getting too close to her wet entrance, and going back until her knees. The brunette girl was burning with passion, trying to control herself, afraid of ruining all the incredible situation. But it was getting too difficult, and before she could see, her hands were entangled into the straight blackness of his hair, moaning loudly every licking he gave him. She opened more her legs, pulling him up through her body, desperated to kiss him deeply. Feling the heat of his mouth, her hands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and he completed what she was doing, taking off his last piece of cloting, being as naked as her, and wildly lying down on her, pushing the hardiness of his hips agains the body of TenTen.

She was far too excited to restrain her urges, and she simply didn't controlled her hands when they came to Neji's erection. She took it, her hand passing through his lenght very softly, touching it for the first time. Her fingers circled around him and squeezed a little, and the reward was a low moan in her ear. The girl definitely _loved_ that sound, and started to move her hand up and down that part of her lover, making his hands to grab her hard, diving his head in her shoulders, but not enough to hide the moans that grew louder every second she touched him. He tought her hands were so much better than he dreamed about, she was doing that job in such a good way it was hard to see where she could have learned it. And in every moan his hands got stronger in her shoulders, and he found himself biting carefully her neck in every wave of pleasure that hands gave him. She shivered with the careful bites, and found out there was only one thing that could give ther total ecstasy in that moment.

Forgetting all shyness that she could have and listening only the toughts whispering about how good it was getting, TenTen's hand guided Neji's erection down on her. He realized what she wanted, and stopped biting her neck to look right into her eyes.

"Are you... Are you sure?" he asked, a worried expression in his face. He wanted it so much, but he felt he could never hurt the girl he was _making love_ to. She nodded her head in a silent "yes", pulling his head to hers, feeling once more the taste of his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms against him as he found the right position between her legs, and their tongues met again, touching in a lovely kiss. Even if he wanted to be inside of her with all his passion, he would be gentle, he would make it the best moment of her life.

_**Sky high**_

_**Not a truth, not a dream, it's so real**_

_**Like a dangerous light, a blue sky high**_

**_It's a fantasy flight, now and ever_**

_**In my love, in my heart, in my mind**_

Neji kissed her sweet, gentle, as he forced himself into her. She was wet and he could feel the heat of her body, getting hotter himself. He found the way into her body, moving forward slowly, when he found some resistance into her entrance; he knew he would find it, the girl was still a virgin. She shivered, and her arms came closer to him. He heard a little moan she tried to hide, burying her face into his bare chest. Did he hurt TenTen? He became afraid of it, and decided to stop. But before he could perform any action, he found his lover was pushing her hips into his, between low moans of pleasure and pain. Neji knew what to do, and he forced himself once more against her body. He moved his hips back a little, to move forward once more. That seemed to give her more pleasure; her sounds now seemed to be less painful. Then again he found the resistance, the responsable for her pain. He forced his hardness against it, feeling her hands scratch his back in response to the pain, and moved back again. She moaned once more, and he was sure.

This time he thrust into her harder, but still slow; TenTen's back arched in pain and pleasure and, with a short scream, her resistance was down. Neji slid his full lenght into her, slow and gentle, as she held him tight to her. He laid down in her body, feeling the confort of her skin, the softness of her breasts, and the warmth of a kiss. He wouldn't move until she asked him, until her hard breath calm down and the pain was completely forgotten. For that moment, he would only kiss her, caress her body with all his affection and hold her as tight as she hold him.

The moment came soon for him to continue. The girl moved her hips against her teammate and lover so soft and slow, her hands started to travel around his back. That was the way she wanted, not as violent and hard as he wished. But he was loving every minute, he wasn't just having sex, he was making love to her. And love was this way, slow and gentle... and still delicious. He moved into her, moving his hips back and forward, thrusting slowly into her. She sighed, and licked his neck, closing her eyes. That was completely wonderful, so that was the sensation of having Neji into her. It was a dream turning reality, she couldn't believe. But his kisses and moans and arms and... it _had to_ be real. It was far too good to a dream.

He continued moving in and out her, moaning loudly. She was so hot, and wet... she was sexy and he had deep feelings for her. His moans echoed in the air as he thrusted harder into her body, and her moan wasn't a signal of pain. She liked it as much as he did, the both wanted more, more pleasure. They wanted complete ecstasy. She moved her hips against his, one of her hands entangled in his hair, the other holding tight his back. He responded to her movements by doing the same, holding her tight in his arms. The both moved their bodies one against another, pleading for more.

TenTen almost screamed as the orgasm hit intense, making her body arch into his, and all her body shake in a undescribable feeling. It was like heaven, and still hot as hell. In her mind existed nothing but their bodies and that such strong sensation that left her toughtless. And Neji felt her contractions around him and pushed deeper into her, feeling his own legs shaking a little when his ecstasy came to him, and it felt so much better than when he pleasured himself, the orgasm exploding and leaving to him the best sensation he'd ever proved in all his life.

He got off TenTen's body, and let his body fall and lie down above hers. He comforted his head in her breasts, breathing heavily, just as she was breathing. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing the top of his head many times. She smiled sweetly as he looked up to her, a worried expression. His pale eyes seemed to shine with somekind of strong feeling, and TenTen only saw that brightness in the eyes of lovers. Then, she sighed happily. She knew what he'd say

"I... I wished to tell... I want to tell you..." he looked for the right words, looking in that brown velvet eyes.

"I know, Neji-kun. I know." she said low and soft, as he continued smiling, but this time he looked happier.

"... I love you." The words came low, deep, in a sigh. He let his head once more rest in her body, without a need for any responde. He knew she felt the same.

She couldn't help but smile and whisper the same, in such a low voice he couldn't hear. She felt herself the happiest girl in Konoha. She had her dream lying in her arms.

They both smiled. The future would smile to them, too.

**_Sky high..._**

****

Next Chapter:Boys (Ino x Shikamaru)

"_A 200-point rated IQ and still don't know what I want? What a genious you are" Ino whispered, her lips dangerously close to his, one finger running from his forehead down to his lips._

Author's comments: Well, this was my first fic, and I was surprised how fast I finished it. Neji and TenTen are one of my favorite pairings in Naruto, so I hope it's good enough for you who's reading all this nonsense talking. Next chapter will be here in one week, hope you like it


End file.
